


A Part of Me

by TripCreates



Series: Living Legends 'Verse [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Fluff, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 00:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13670619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Mila waits anxiously at the airport. It’s been almost a year since they’ve seen each other in person since her last trip to Italy. She can’t wait to have Sara in her arms again. The frequent texts and FaceTime have only left Mila wanting more.





	A Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> (Shows up nearly a year late to add something new to this AU)
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to those who celebrate! This fic has been a long time coming and I'm happy to post it today of all days! Not only is this my 100th fic posted to AO3 but it's also the 5 year anniversary of creating my account on here! So it's the perfect opportunity to celebrate with one of my favorite femslash ships!
> 
> I really hope you enjoy reading this and if you do, let me know in the comments!

It’s after ten o’clock and Mila is ready to get home for the night. Her last client of the day was finished an hour ago and since then, she sat in room sketching. With a glance at the clock on the wall, Mila notes it’s time for her to go. She slips her sketchbook into her bag and slides it over her shoulder. She flips the lights off in her room before making her way to the back to clock out. She passes Viktor’s office and stops.

Mila steps back and knocks on the open door, peering into her boss’s office. “Viktor?”

Viktor slowly glances up from the mess of papers on his desk, brows creased in either concentration or frustration. Probably both since he hated dealing any kind of paperwork. “Yes, Mila?”

She hesitates, realizing she interrupted whatever he was in the middle of, but knows there’s no point in stopping now. “I just wanted to remind you that I won’t be in this week since my girlfriend is visiting.”

Viktor stares at her for a moment before recognition hits him. “Right, that’s this week.”

Mila nods. Of course, he forgot. “We’ll stop by on Tuesday so she can see everyone and get her tattoo done.”

“Alright then, enjoy your time off,” he says with a brief smile before his gaze drops back down to his work.

Mila stands there for a moment, watching him shuffle through the papers and rest his chin in his palm. This was becoming a reoccurring problem for Viktor and Mila hated seeing him struggle with it. And although it wasn’t her place to say, Mila speaks up. “You should look into finding someone to come in and help take care of all this business paperwork for you. Maybe someone who actually has experience with this kind of stuff so you can focus on what you’re good at.”

Viktor glances back up at her, expression neutral.

Mila momentarily panics that crossed the line but she knows he needs the help. He’s a brilliant tattoo artist and that’s what he was suited for, not struggling with to keep the business end of the shop running.

“I’ll think about it,” he says, giving her a half-smile. “Good-night, Mila.”

“See you in a few days then,” Mila says before walking away.

 

*

The next day, Mila waits anxiously at the airport. It’s been almost a year since they’ve seen each other in person since her last trip to Italy. She can’t wait to have Sara in her arms again. The frequent texts and FaceTime have only left Mila wanting more.

Mila checked the arrival boards when she arrived and was glad to see there was no delay in Sara’s flight. There’s not much time left before the flight arrives, but the wait feels like an eternity for Mila. Once she knows the plane as landed and Sara has had time to clear security checks, Mila searches the crowds of people making their way toward her.

After searching for what felt like ages, Mila finally spots Sara and it feels as time slows down. She grins as she waves and calls out her name. Sara glances around, searching for Mila until their eyes lock. A smile breaks out across Sara’s face as she pushes her way past the people in front of her. Mila does the same. They’re both too eager to wait any longer as they rush towards each other; ignoring everyone else around them.  

They collide with each other. Mila pulls her into a tight embrace and lifts her off the floor, spinning her around. Sara’s laughter fills her ears. Mila gently sets her back down and captures Sara’s lip for a kiss. It’s brief and closed lip since they are still in public, but it still felt good after so long. (There was plenty of time for more later once they were back at Mila’s apartment, alone.)

“Looks like someone missed me,” Sara says as they part, but keeps her arms locked around Mila’s neck.

“Don’t act like I’m the only one. It’s good to see you again,” Mila replies.

“It’s very good to see you again.” Sara gives her one last peck on the lips before fully pulling away from her.

Mila lets go of Sara to pick up her suitcase. “You hungry?”

“Starving,” Sara says as they head for the door.

They stop and pick up some food on the way to Mila’s apartment. (Mila wasn’t known for her cooking so take out was easier for everyone.)

After finishing dinner, the two were inseparable for the rest of the evening as they made up for all the missed cuddling as they sat on the couch, barely paying to what was playing on the TV.

 

*

It’s around eleven when Mila and Sara head to the shop, walking hand and hand. Mila relishes in these moments, even if it’s something simple as holding her girlfriend’s hand. She gives Sara a small tour along the way, showing off the city of St. Petersburg.

“Here we are,” Mila announces as the shop, Living Legends, comes into view.

Sara squeezes her hand. “It’s nice to come back on a casual and enjoy my time here unlike before,” she says as Mila leads her to the door.

Mila grabs the door handle and turns to smile back at her. “Because now you get to spend the whole time with me.”

Yuri, Viktor’s new apprentice, is sweeping the floor as they enter and glances their way.

“Yuri! I have someone I want you to meet,” Mila greets in English for Sara’s benefit, too excited to give him a proper “hello”. Not that Yuri would have cared.

The younger man doesn’t look too enthusiastic about it, but he leans the broom against the wall and walks over to them. “You must be Sara,” he says in accented English.   

Sara nods as she smiles at him. “That’s me. I take it Mila mentioned that I was visiting.”

Yuri huffs as he rolls his eyes. “It’s all she’s talked about for two weeks now,” he replies, his eyes narrowing at the redhead.

Mila notices Sara glance at her from the corner of her eye but Mila’s not embarrassed. She slides her arm around Sara’s waist and rests her hand on her hip. “I think someone is just jealous they’re single,” she teases.

“Like I would waste my time with something silly as dating.” Yuri crosses his arms over his chest.

Sara shifts on her feet, unsure of what to say and it doesn’t escape Mila’s notice. Sara normally doesn’t hold back her thoughts but since she was dealing with Mila’s coworkers, it was clear she didn’t want to start anything between them.

“I’ll remember that when you start dating someone, Yuri. Come on Sara, let’s go find Viktor and Georgi,” Mila says, pulling her along.

Sara nods and glances back at Yuri. “It was nice to meet you.”

They leave Yuri and Mila lead the way back to Viktor’s office and was glad to find both men inside. “Sorry to interrupt,” she says as they stop outside the open door. Their conversation stops as both men look their way. “We just wanted to come say hi and talk for a few minutes before we started the tattoo.”

Viktor smiles as he stands up, straightens his vest, and walks around his desk. “Hello, Sara, it’s lovely to see you again,” he greets.

“It’s good to see you again as well without having to deal with interviewing someone else,” she replies.

“Especially when that person is JJ. The man sure loved to talk about himself,” Viktor added.

“Well, I was sent to interview him so I’m used to it,” she says with a laugh.

Mila raises an eyebrow at Viktor as he asks her about the recent artists and bands she’s covered. Mila remembers Viktor barely recognizing the singer JJ when he tattooed him a couple of years ago, and she knows for a fact his memory is not _that_ good to remember now.

Her gaze shifts to Georgi, who’s now standing as well next to Viktor, and met his gaze. She quirks her eyebrow, glancing from Viktor then back to him, asking silently “what the hell?”

Georgi smirks as he shrugs his shoulder. Of course, he had reminded Viktor of how he first met Sara because Mila knew it was unlikely Viktor remembered it all himself. Georgi, however, loved listening to Mila talk about Sara since his own love life was a mess and he was all about that romantic stuff.

Georgi then speaks up to join the conversation. Sara easily fits in with the conversation, answering their questions. Mila was happy to see her getting along with Viktor and Georgi. This place was her second family and she wants Sara to feel comfortable with them.

The four of them continue talking until Mila realizes they went on longer than she anticipated.

“Sorry to break this up, but we do have a tattoo to get done,” she says.

“We won’t keep you any longer then. We can always talk more afterward,” says Viktor.

Sara clasps her hands together in front of her, excited. “We should all go out for drinks or get food.”

Mila nods along to the idea. “That’s a great idea!”

“It’ll be my treat!” Viktor adds enthusiastically. “Should we invite Yuri as well?”

“Sure, but I don’t know if he’ll agree,” Mila answers. “We’ll see you after we’re done and we can go from there.”

Mila takes Sara back through the shop to her room. Yuri is busy on the phone with a customer, so Mila decides to ask him later about joining them for food. She hopes he’ll agree because, despite his attitude at times, she knows he’s a good kid. He needs to get out more and enjoy himself sometimes.

They soon reach Mila’s room and she flips on the lights, excitedly ushering Sara into the room. “And now you can finally see my room in person!”

Sara smiles as she looks around the room, taking in the surroundings that Mila spends most of her time in. The walls are painted a deep red and covered with framed artwork. She spots a familiar photo framed on the wall and approaches it. “I have this same photo next to my bed,” she comments. The photo is of them embracing when Mila visited Italy for the first time.

“It’s my favorite photo of us so I wanted to keep it here and show off my beautiful girlfriend. We should take another one to mark this special occasion of you visiting Russia with me,” says Mila.

“We should.” Sara turns back around to face her. “Now, where do you want me?”

“You can have a seat in the chair while I get everything ready. It won’t take too long.”

Mila moves around the room, slipping into work mode as she goes through her step up process, all under Sara’s curious gaze. Once it was all done and the stencil is printed out, Mila turns to Sara. “Let’s get started.”

Sara lays her left arm on the armrest, palm up, and holds it still as Mila applies the stencil. It was Mila’s own design based on Sara’s idea of two roses partially surrounded by a triangle. It’s not an uncommon design for Mila but she took longer than normal to get it just right. She peels the stencil off and looks it over. “How does the placement look? You can check it in the mirror if you want.”

Sara slides off the chair and steps over to the floor length mirror hanging on the wall. She carefully assesses the placement before giving a nod. “It’s perfect.”

As she moves to sit back down there was a knock at the door that Mila left open. They both look over to see Yuri standing there.

“Mind if I sit in and watch?” he asks.

“Aww, does this mean you’re finally acknowledging I’m an amazing artist and you want to learn from me?” Mila says, flashing him a smile.

Yuri clicks his tongue as he rolls his eyes. “I have nothing else to do and Viktor isn’t working on anything so I might as well watch you.”

Mila shifts her gaze to Sara. “Only if Sara is okay with it,” she says.

“I don’t mind. I’m sure you could learn a thing or two from her,” Sara says to Yuri.

“Alright then, Yuri. You can pull up a chair or stand behind me.”

Mila makes herself comfortable as Yuri comes to stand next to her, keeping enough distance to still see but not crowd her. She picks up her machine and takes a moment to close her eyes and collect herself. She isn’t going to admit it out loud, but Mila is nervous to tattoo her girlfriend. Who wouldn’t be?

She opens her eyes and sees Sara smiling at her. And just like that, Mila knew she could get through this and do a badass job. As she starts, she can’t help but slip into a professional mindset to fully focus on her work and explain the process to Yuri. It does keep the nerves in check.

He may act like he’s not interested in her style or process but he still hangs onto every word she says.

“After I’m done, we’re planning to go out to eat. Viktor’s treat. Do you want to join us?” Mila asks, casting a side glance to Yuri as she gets more ink.

Yuri thinks about it for a moment before saying, “If Viktor is paying then I’ll be there.”

Mila can’t help but smile. That was easier than expected.

 

The room eventually grows silent, minus the buzz of Mila’s machine, until Yuri surprisingly starts the conversation up again. “So, how did you two even meet?”

“I’m surprised you don’t already know given how much she loves to talk about me,” Sara answers first, giving Mila a curious look.

Mila shrugs. “The others were here when we meet two years ago so I forgot to mention it to him,” Mila says without looking up the rose she was shading in. “You can tell him since _I’m_ the one who always talking about you.”

Sara looks up at Yuri. “As you probably already know, I’m a music journalist. One of the first big articles I wrote was covering the singer JJ Leroy. It was shortly after he and his band went big and everyone wanted to know more about him. I was sent out to spend some time with him and that entailed following him as he got a tattoo done by Viktor here.”

“I cannot stand that man or his music,” he says, his tone full of disdain.

“Yuri’s never met the man but he acts like he was personally offended by him,” Mila adds.

“His music offends me,” Yuri bites back.

Mila pulls away to dip the needle in more ink just in time for Sara to let out a big laugh. “Well, it was an experience to spend so much time with him. But it was worth it, otherwise, we’d never gotten the chance to meet.” Her laughter dies down as she gives Mila a fond smile.

“Gross,” Yuri says to interrupt the moment.

Mila shakes her head as she goes back in to finish the rose. “Just you wait, Yuri. There’s something magical about this shop. Someone will come through those doors that will change your mind about dating.”

“Whatever.”

 

Sometime later, Mila sets the machine down. It was finished. She grabs a paper towel and wipes the skin off one last time, admiring her work. “Take a look.”

Sara quickly makes her way to the mirror and grins at her reflection. “It’s beautiful! I absolutely love it.”

Mila comes up behind her and rests her chin on Sara’s shoulder. Relief sweeping over her at Sara’s words. “I’m really glad you do. Now you’ll always have a piece of me with you when we’re apart.”

Sara’s eyes met Mila’s in the mirror and says, “You’re always with me.”

They gaze at each other momentarily before Yuri blurts out, “Alright, I’m out of here. I don’t need to see all this.”

Neither of them pays him any mind as he leaves.

Once he was gone, Sara says, “He’s just as you said he was.”

Mila chuckles. “Yeah, but his bark is worse than his bite. If he honestly didn’t care, he wouldn’t have asked how we met.” She reluctantly pulls away from Sara. “Let’s get that covered up and check in with the others before leaving.”

It doesn’t take long to tape the bandage to Sara’s arm and give her the rundown on care. She tosses the gloves into the bin after everything is cleaned up.

Sara takes her hand and pulls her close, cupping the side of Mila’s face with her other hand. “Thank you for doing this for me.”

“Your welcome. I’m happy I did it,” Mila replies as she leans in.

Sara closes the distance for the kiss. She keeps it short to Mila’s dislike, who pouts her lips as Sara leans away.

“Don’t worry, I have more plans for you later on.”

“Oh, really?” she asks, perking up.

Sara chuckles at her eagerness. “Since you refuse to let me pay you for this, even though it’s a poor business practice, I want to give you something else in return.”

Mila shakes her head. “You don’t have to do anything, Sara. I mean it.”

“But what if I _want_ to?” she asks in a low tone. Sara then wraps her arms around Mila’s neck and leans in close to whisper her plans. She does not want Yuri or anyone else overhearing.

Mila’s face matches her hair by the time Sara pulls away, speechless.

“I assume that’s okay?” Sara feigns innocence as Mila stares at her wide-eyed.

Mila closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, recollecting herself. She opens her eyes and says, “We’re going back to my place. Now.”

Sara laughs as she lets Mila take her by the hand again and drag her from the room, nearly forgetting to turn off the lights.

As they come back to the front of the shop, Mila doesn’t slow down as she says in Russian, “Yuri, tell Viktor we’ll meet up with you guys later in the week.”

“I’m not your damn messenger,” he shouts back in Russian as well.

Mila pays him no mind nor Sara, who looks at them confused. She’s sure she doesn’t have to explain to Sara where they’re going, knowing she’ll figure it out soon enough. The only thing she’s concerned about is getting Sara in her bed as soon as possible.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> [Here](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/6f/9f/41/6f9f41f8cc0a1b1563ee83a5101c1ae8.jpg) is the inspiration for Sara's tattoo. I unfortunately couldn't find the original source for it. 
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/170874817491/a-part-of-me).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tripcreates) as @tripcreates and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as bekasyura.


End file.
